jeuyehsnmsksisikakakoskwiwfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapflower
'Sapflower '''is a small, dark, pretty tortoiseshell molly with green eyes. History In ''The Cherry Moon ''Arc ''The Fall Of Fire Sapkit and her siblings, Twigkit and Beechkit, are born to Mapleleaf and Sandcloud, although none of their names are mentioned in this book. Sandstorm mistakenly says that there are two she-cats and one tom in the litter, even though Twigkit and Beechkit are both toms and Sapkit is the only she-cat. Sapkit tumbles over her mother's pelt when Cherrybloom takes her some water-soaked moss to drink from. During the fire, Plumtuft, Cherrybloom, and Acornfoot all help Mapleleaf get her kits out of the camp and across the river into PearlClan territory to safety. After they reach the PearlClan camp, she and her brothers are seen wailing because the smoke they had inhaled was hurting their throats. Coralthorn, the PearlClan medicine cat, gives them some honey to soothe their throats. They drink the honey tentatively at first, unsure of what it is, but after their first taste of it, they lap it up more enthusiastically. The Sign Of Skies She and her brothers are with Mapleleaf outside the nursery, watching the older kits play. When a hawk threatens RubyClan's camp, Iceclaw and Windstripe push their kits into the nursery to protect them, but Shykit, Splashdapple's son, is snatched by the hawk, and is never seen again. Sapkit and her brothers are seen playing with their denmates, Duskkit and Goldenkit. Cherrybloom watches the kits play. Duskkit bowls over Sapkit, but she springs up and hurtles herself joyfully back at her. The Coming Of The Cherry Moon Sapkit is said to be the most adventurous of Mapleleaf's litter. She follows Scorchstripe out of the camp and eavesdrops on him while he talks to Winterstorm of SapphireClan on RubyClan territory. When Scorchstripe finds out that she overheard them, he is terrified that Sapkit might tell the Clan she had seen him talking to the SapphireClan cat. Instead, he tries to kill her by feeding her deathberries, telling her they were a special treat. Sapkit, not knowing what the berries really were, eats them, and collapses with foam in her mouth. Snowdrop sees all of this, and attacks Scorchstripe. Duskpaw is told by Cherrystar to get Peachpelt, he then tries to scoop out as much of the deathberries as he can, and Peachpelt comes with yarrow and is able to save Sapkit's life. Brackenpool is shown to be feeling very worried about her, because he was supposed to be looking after Scorchstripe. After Sapkit regains consciousness, she tells Cherrystar the whole story, and Scorchstripe is exiled from RubyClan. Before the battle with OnyxClan, Rainbreeze is shown teaching Sapkit and her brothers some fighting techniques in case the camp gets attacked. After the training, she and her brothers fight over who should be Rainbreeze's apprentice when they turn six moons old. Rainbreeze then hints at Cherrystar that she'd like to mentor her. After that, Cherrystar secretly promises that Rainbreeze will mentor Sapkit. In The Mourning Stars ''Arc ''The Midnight Sappaw jumps on Duskpatch happily announcing to him that her warrior ceremony was that day. She teases her, saying that she needs to act like a warrior, not a kit. Duskpaw replies that she has waited long enough for this. It is revealed that during her apprenticeship, she was struck by a monster on the Thunderpath, and she was stuck in Peachpelt's den for three moons, which delayed her warrior ceremony. Her brothers, Twigpaw and Beechpaw, got their warrior names, Twigleaf and Beechfrost, while she was recovering. During her warrior ceremony, she walks out with her mentor, Rainbreeze, both of them looking proud and excited. Rainbreeze promises Cherrystar that Sappaw is a warrior the Clan can be proud of, and Cherrystar gives Sappaw the warrior name Sapflower. At the Gathering, she is described as popular and well-known among the other Clans, having been to several more Gatherings than the average apprentice due to her Thunderpath injury. The Clans murmur their appreciation when Sapflower's name is announced, and she is seen looking very proud. When Skypaw goes over to the PearlClan border to gather celandine, she asks Sapflower to accompany her. She happily agrees and the two of them set off. It is noted that she jumps around the whole time, and her injury is obviously not bothering her. While they are there, they notice that OpalClan is still drinking from the river and Sapflower says that they shouldn't be. They talk to Lynxfur and learn that PearlClan has lost cats as well. When Sapflower and Skypaw return to camp they tell Cherrystar and Snowdrop about the news. The Overhang Sapflower is in the medicine den with Skypaw. Skypaw takes a tick off of Sapflower with mouse bile. After they are done, they go out into the clearing and Cherrystar calls a Clan meeting. Seeing the expression on Skypaw's face, Sapflower asks if she knows what he is going to say, and Skypaw says she will find out soon enough. Cherrystar then tells the Clan that Twolegs have been destroying the forest and he is not sure what to do. Sapflower then turns to Skypaw and Skypaw can see her eyes are filled with fear and uncertainty. She travels to OpalClan with Skypaw. At first, she is scared of going into OpalClan territory, but she soon agrees to go. When they get to OpalClan territory, they see a long stretch of scarred land with no grass, and a monster tearing up more land. While they are watching, three OpalClan warriors surround them. Sandheart and Blackstorm demand to know what they are doing on OpalClan territory. Skypaw tries to explain but they won't listen and they attack. Outnumbered, Skypaw and Sapflower flee back across the border but go into SapphireClan territory. Citrusleaf then saves them and sends the OpalClan warriors away. They thank her, and start to leave, but Citruspaw asks them to stay. Sapflower then asks if Citrusleaf is always careless about the warrior code, and wonders if it was because Citruspaw's father was a rogue, much to Skypaw's distress and anger. Sapflower goes out with Skypaw to investigate the Twolegs. They follow the scent of Twolegs and it leads them to an area with many Twoleg monsters. Skypaw goes closer to the monster, and is picked up by a Twoleg and put inside a monster. The last that is seen of Sapflower is with a look of horror across her face, and then the door closes, trapping Skypaw in it. Sapflower can do nothing, and goes back to report what had happened. The Uncasted When Duskpatch, Morningpaw, and Crystalpool return from the sun-drown place, Sapflower and Brackenpool are the first cats to greet them at Sunningsand. Sapflower is shown to be feeling very guilty and depressed about not being able to save Skypaw from the Twolegs. When Skypaw thinks about Sunbird, she remembers when he almost dragged Sapflower back to SapphireClan camp just because she mistakenly crossed the border chasing prey. Citrusleaf had luckily persuaded Sunpaw to let Sapflower go. Sapflower helps Morningpaw save Skypaw as well as the other Clan cats, rogues, and kittypets from the Twolegs. Sapflower wonders what the Twolegs are going to do to Snowdrop after they drove away with her stuck in their monster. She tells Skypaw that Morningpaw had a dream of her being trapped in that place, and they came to rescue her from it. Sapflower asks Hermiome if her Twolegs would be missing her, and she said they would, but it would be too dangerous to make her way back home yet. Sapflower seems very annoyed about this. On the way back, she asks Duskpatch what they are going to tell Cherrystar about what happened to Snowdrop. The whole group of cats miserably pad back to camp. Sapflower is there when Cherrystar finds out that Snowdrop had been captured by Twolegs. She is seen to be very annoyed of the kittypet, Hermione, because she takes most of Skypaw's time away from her. When Hermione leaves to go back to her Twolegs, Sapflower seems to be glad for her to be gone, but doesn't say so to Skypaw. When the journey starts, Sapflower nearly falls off of a cliff, only to be saved by Skypaw. She breathlessly thanks her. When she and Skypaw hunt, she stalks a mouse but forgets about Duskpatch's instruction to stay still. The mouse runs into a crack and Sapflower leaps after it, much to Skypaw's horror. Sapflower tumbles over the edge, wailing in terror as she half-falls, half-skids down the steep slope. She bumps into a stunted hawthorn bush that stops her from falling any farther. Duskpatch, as she arrives, angrily scolds her for not listening to her. She is with Skypaw, complaining that she is hungry, but comments that it looks like there is good hunting grounds at their new place. She also asks Skypaw what the sign would be. The Rainstorm Sapflower is with Brackenpool when taking orders from Cherrystar. Later, Skypaw asks her if she's seen Morningmist, but Sapflower replies that she hasn't. When Skypaw experiences her brother's feelings of sadness and anger, Sapflower asks if she's okay and then goes with Skypaw to help her look for Morningmist. As the Clans get ready to leave to go to their new separate territories, Sapflower sees Larchfeather being rude to Skypaw, and when he's padding away from her, she asks Skypaw if she wanted for her to deal with him for her. When Sunbird makes his report about the island from the Clan leaders' tree stump, she is indignant, saying that the stump is only for the leaders, just like the Great Rock was only for leaders at Fourtrees. When Skypaw and Morningmist talk about Sunbird together, Skypaw remembers the time she was with Sapflower when she accidentally crossed the PearlClan border in the old forest territory. As the Clans leave to go to their separate territories, Sapflower is ordered to stay at the back of the RubyClan cats with Rainbreeze to make sure no cat falls behind. She and Brackenpool help guide blind Acornfoot across the stream. When Plumtuft has bellyache from drinking tainted water that Citrusleaf had brought her, she alerts Peachpelt. The medicine cat asks her to check Acornfoot and Windstripe to make sure they are not also ill. She reports back saying that Windstripe had bellyache but needs to be watched, and that Acornfoot is asleep. She sits with Plumtuft while she sleeps away the sickness. She is a part of the patrol that is sent to explore the territory around the hollow, along with Copperfur, Blossomberry, and Olivetail. When they pick up the scent of fox, she offers to go into the hole and have a look around, but Olivetail reminds her that they should never go into strange holes. On the way out of the camp to go to the Gathering, Brackenpool checks to make sure that everyone is there and he touches his muzzle to Sapflower's ear, telling her that he is glad she's going. She purrs in response. Later, Brackenpool asks her if she would like to go hunting with him by themselves. Skypaw sees this and teases her about it but says she is happy for her. Sapflower helps Skypaw find the Skypond, refusing to let her go alone. She convinces Brackenpool, who is on guard duty, to let them leave even though it was the middle of the night. Once there, she asks Skypaw if she should follow her to the water, but Skypaw tells her to wait as she should go alone the first time. After Skypaw visits the Skypond, she asks Sapflower if she saw the DiamondClan cats, but Sapflower says that all she saw was a bright mist rising from the pool. When they return, Cherrystar thanks Skypaw and Sapflower for their part in finding the Skypond. When Skypaw goes to find Hollowstream to tell him about her discovery of the Skypond, she was originally going to ask Sapflower to accompany her, but she was sharing tongues with Brackenpool and Skypaw hadn't wanted to disturb them. The Nightfall Sapflower sees Skybreeze hiding under a holly bush, Skybreeze says that she is looking for herbs, though Sapflower points out that holly berries are poisonous, and aren't herbs. She then confides in Skybreeze and reveals to her that she is soon going to have Brackenpool's kits. Skybreeze is excited for her. She says that Sapflower will make a great mother and she promises to take care of her. Sapflower says that she thinks Brackenpool will make a great father for the kits. Skybreeze also realizes that Sapflower's kits will be the first kits to be born in the new RubyClan camp, and in RubyClan territory. Sapflower then walks off with Brackenpool to tell him the news. When Sloane and her kits come to RubyClan, Sapflower takes great interest in her kits, and Morningmist realizes that Sapflower is very close to having her kits. Morningmist asks Skybreeze if she thinks she is kitting soon. Skybreeze snaps back, leaving Morningmist stunned. Cherrystar announces that he will allow Sloane and her kits to stay as long as they want, because RubyClan needs new kits, and Sapflower's kits won't arrive for another moon. Sapflower and Brackenpool are seen looking proudly at each other. During the bear attack, Sapflower begins her kitting. Peachpelt comes into the nursery to deliver the kits and defend them and Sapflower, but a bear breaks into the nursery. Peachpelt attempts to protect Sapflower and her unborn kits, but is killed by a blow to her neck. Skybreeze arrives with Larchfeather and sees Sapflower with a look of terror in her face, and promises that everything will be alright. Skybreeze then says her last goodbyes to Peachpelt, then helps deliver Sapflower's kits. Skybreeze is later seen telling Brackenpool that Sapflower is fine, and has had four healthy kits. The Sunset Sapflower is with her kits after the bear attack. Beechfrost is dead, and Twigleaf is worried for Sapflower, and how she will cope with the news, since she has to take care of her kits. Twigleaf goes to tell Sapflower, and she is devastated. She is seen crying out and dislodging her kits from her belly. Brackenpool comforts her and tells her that she has her kits to think of. Duskpatch comforts her by telling her that Beechfrost was a brave warrior. Sapflower then blames herself for Peachpelt's death, saying that she could have escaped but she chose to protect her. She also reveals the names of her kits, Sunkit, Sandkitkit, Autumnkit, and Peachkit. It is noted that Peachkit looks exactly like Peachpelt (which is changed later), and is named in her honor. Skybreeze comes to bring Sapflower some borage to help her milk come. She sorrowfully remembers the adventures that she had with Sapflower back in the old forest, when they were young and carefree. She realizes that it will never be the same now, with Sapflower as a mother and Skybreeze as a medicine cat. When Sloane and her kits leave, she seems very distressed and keeps searching for them all over the camp. She remarks that she wants to help look for Sloane, but Frostwing tells her that she has to look after her own kits. She lets out a gasp of surprise when Skybreeze flees the nursery while they were talking unbeknownst to her that Skybreeze felt like something horrible was coming. In The Prophecy Of Three ''Arc ''The Sight It is revealed that between The Sunset and The Sight, her brother, Twigleaf, was killed by a falling tree branch during a storm. After Dreamkit falls off the edge of the top of the camp, she asks Brackenpool if he is better after his sickness of whitecough. She tells him that he should be glad he isn't in the medicine den anymore. Brackenpool reminds her that it's only because of Dreamkit needing it more than him. Sapflower voices her concern for Dreamkit and hopes he will be okay. When Lilackit brings back dock leaves from the medicine den, she sees Sandpaw, Peachpaw and Autumnpaw, and is reminded how much their slender bodies look like their mother, Sapflower. At Dreamkit's apprentice ceremony, Sapflower breathes her concern for how Dreamkit can never be a proper warrior. This makes Lilacpaw feel bad for her sister and Dreamkit snaps at her, saying that he wants to be a normal apprentice like everyone else. When Sapflower's daughter, Autumnpaw, is sick, she comes to the medicine den and asks Dreampaw how she is doing. Dreampaw promises her that he would not let Autumnpaw die. Olivetail comes in and nudges Sapflower, saying that Dreampaw will do what he can and she should go hunting with Brackenpool to distract her from her grief. Dreampaw later enters Autumnpaw's dream and convinces her to stay away from DiamondClan. Sapflower is later seen thanking Dreampaw for keeping her daughter alive through the night. The Black Opal When Peachpaw falls out of the Sky Oak, she has to go to the medicine den. Sapflower walks in and plucks the ground with trembling paws. She offers to stay with her, frantic about her injury. She whispers to Peachpaw that may DiamondClan protect her. Then she takes the sad Sandpaw, Sunpaw, and Autumnpaw away to go to Brackenpool. After the two medicine cats do all they can for the moment, Skybreeze goes to tell Sapflower what happened. When RubyClan is convinced that Lilacpaw had been kidnapped by OpalClan, Sapflower hopes that they won't hurt her. Morningmist says that Lilacpaw's probably gone off by herself, but Sapflower still frets about why she would miss training. OpalClan is ready to plunge into battle with PearlClan, and Sandpaw says that whatever they're doing doesn't make sense, but there's going to be a huge battle. Sapflower heads toward her and, with worry, tells Sandpaw there still might not be, but she doesn't look completely convinced herself. The Cave's End When Flower and Dove come to get help from RubyClan, Cherrystar introduces them to the Clan. Foxflight remarks that he knows he's seen those cats before, and Sapflower wonders what they want, sounding puzzled instead of hostile. Later, she goes on a hunting patrol with Blossomberry and Foxflight to help feed the newcomers. Cherrystar says that Thistlepaw will need a temporary mentor, since Morningmist will go on the trip to the Tribe of Flowing Water. Morningmist recommends Sapflower because she's never had an apprentice before. Skybreeze says warmly that Sapflower will be great. The Snowing Stars She goes on a hunting patrol with Snowdrop, Smokepoppy and Dreampaw. While they are hunting, Sapflower remarks that she can't wait until her kits become warriors, as they will have their warrior ceremony any day. She laughs when Smokepoppy remarks that all the old warriors hog all the good nests, and says, teasing, that she won't tell Foxflight and Copperfur, to which Smokepoppy begs her not to. Right before Autumnstorm and Sandfeather are made warriors, Sapflower is seen grooming their fur. She then asks Skybreeze how Peachpaw is doing, to which Skybreeze replies that she is doing fine. Sapflower was chosen as one of the warriors to fight against PearlClan and OpalClan on Foxflight's lake patrol During the battle against PearlClan and OpalClan, Dreampaw finds Sapflower andn Sapflower losing a battle to a couple of PearlClan warriors. She helps drive them off, but Sapflower twists her paw. Dreampaw makes her go back to camp, but she still wants to fight. When they get to camp, she takes Sapflower to Skybreeze, and tells her that she is in safe paws. Later, after the battle, Dreampaw is seen examining Sapflower's paw by shaking it between her teeth, consequently she gasps in pain. To Dreampaw's relief, the injury is a lot better than she thought it would be, because her paw was not broken.